A Treasure Hunt Gone Wrong
by TheAcientHunter
Summary: Set in Oblivion although nothing is indicated to hint that is from it, it’s just a random one average life day story with a twist. It pays close resemblance to one of the Dark Brotherhood quests…Read and Review please. COMPLETE.
1. A Treasure Hunt Gone Wrong Chapter 1

Alright well I'll start off with this, sorry for all the fans of my other stories that I have not updated them or made a sequel

Alright well I'll start off with this, sorry for all the fans of my other stories that I have not updated them or made a sequel. However I will return…at some point, I don't know when but what is known is that I've started a new story, this one.

Set in Oblivion although nothing is indicated to hint that is from it, it's just a random one average life day story with a twist. It pays close resemblance to one of the Dark Brotherhood quests…

Please Read and review and Enjoy.

Note: I apologise for the extremely short chapters, it is a short story.

-- -- -- -- --

Is this how it ends? Living in wealth and luxury? This is something I saw with my own two eyes…are you ready?

Inside the walls of Trinhad a man walked down a stone street, wooden or stone buildings on either side. The man was wearing a golden trimmed brown shirt with matching trousers as well as golden shoes.

The blonde long haired man continued to take brisk steps along the street, there was a crumpled piece of parchment in his right clutched hand.

The man took a shifty glance at the parchment and thought back to when he was given this piece of parchment…this invitation.

"_Carlos!" A young man called from down a street, he was jogging rather fast. He had raven black hair spiked at the back, baggy light brown trousers and a loose fitting jumper with sandals covering his feet. _

"_Carlos!" The man called again._

_The man that was unmistakably named Carlos stopped and turned around from the direction he was walking in. The morning breeze pushed his hair as he moved. Carlos remained where he was until the person who had been calling his name reached him. The young messenger grabbed his knees as he crouched slightly panting, he was out of breath, and he must have been running for quite sometime._

_Carlos noticed something in the ragged breathing man, something clutched in his hand. The man regained his breath as he stood up, his left hand going through his hair nervously. The man gave a shaky laugh; however Carlos did not laugh or smile back._

_The man faltered slightly, fear etched in his young non-creased face. "Uh…" he began nervously. "I was told to give you this" he finished._

_Carlos nodded as he acknowledged the information and yet he waited. The messenger looked confused but then he looked as if a light bulb went of in his brain._

"_Oh sorry!" he said as he quickly gave the parchment to Carlos "I forgot…". "No doubt" Carlos replied as he took the crumpled piece of parchment into his hands and proceeded to straighten it out._

_Carlos read what was on the parchment, he looked to be a sort of poster…an invitation he figured as he read. "Oh mighty citizens of Trinhad! Do you seek treasure of that you will never see in a lifetime?" Carlos paused, what mighty citizens? He asked himself as he took in a long sigh and continued reading._

_It seemed that this was an invitation to a sort of challenge or rather party challenge; four people have been chosen to participate in a challenge that will have them locked up in a house where they must find hidden treasure, as if Carlos needed treasure. He was one of the richest people in Trinhad! Why the hell was he picked…?_


	2. A Treasure Hunt Gone Wrong Chapter 2

Sorry about the really short previous chapter but this one is a little longer, I disclaime the ownership of everything to do with Oblivion (Forgot to say it last chapter)

Sorry about the really short previous chapter but this one is a little longer, I disclaime the ownership of everything to do with Oblivion (Forgot to say it last chapter). Read and Enjoy as well as Read and Review.

-- -- -- --

Carlos continued walking down the street, that invitation to the challenge clutched in his hand. He remembered from this morning from when he was given the invitation, when he read the time he should arrive at the place and since then pondered, why was he picked? He guessed they just needed some rich man amusement.

Every poor person hated the rich, even him who tried to be the normal citizen and not a snobby bossy rich person. Carlos with his golden jacket reached his destination, a grand looking house which looked as if it was just built but with the scale of a poor rated house. He saw that the glass on the front windows were difficult to see through although it was the evening and night would be coming soon.

The house was stone in design; there was an in crop in the bottom middle that showed the front door along with two stone pillars on the far side holding up stone area above the door. The door was wooden with a single spotless handle.

There was a man standing by the door, like a guard. Carlos opened his mouth to speak but the guard acted faster "The fourth and the last person to arrive" he said emotionlessly. Carlos raised his eyebrow with an expression of 'alright calm down…', "The house will be locked once you go inside and will not be opened again until the treasure is found" the man by the door continued emphasizing on 'not'.

Friendly sort that guy is thought Carlos as he stepped up to the door, pocketing his parchment and gripped the handle swinging it open, a creaking sound following the movement. Carlos closed the door after stepping into the household and he was instantly greeted by a young beautiful woman with auburn long wavy hair, gleaming blue eyes wearing a simple red velvet dress with matching red shoes. The woman smiled at Carlos. "Welcome!" she said cheerfully.

Carlos nodded with a half smile "Hello" he greeted, he took another step and looked around, behind the woman and straight ahead was a stair case that leads to a wooden level, and to the sides were two small non-separated rooms. The one to the left had a massive wooden circular table with chairs and several barrels, stands and the usual things you would find near a table like that.

The right room had a row of bookcases on the far side of the wall lined with dozens of books, and because of the in crop outside there were two out crops inside, one on the left and the other on the right, the right book cased room had a sort of display case under the window.

The right room also had two people talking to each other, the taller one of the two was a man who had a sort of blue and green upper tunic with dark green trousers on, and he had broad shoulders and a tough looking face and also a scar running down his right cheek. The other man looked like a complete joke, a simple green shirt that looked all too big for the man and had wet patches clearly visible upon it, torn brown trousers and he was also wearing a shoe and a sandal, one for each foot. The man also had a silver tankard in his left hand.

"I'm Melin Greyhall" Said the Woman, Carlos turned his attention back to the girl and nodded once more. "Carlos Moon" he replied as he proceeded to move but was cut of by Melin who had a grin playing on her lips.

Carlos raised his eyebrow in a simple way of saying 'what?' and as if Melin had understood she took a small deep breath and opened her mouth. "I bet you want to meet everyone, I know I have…" she paused as Melin turned around and pointed at the tall man in the right room.

"See him? That's Charles Uthura, he's an ex-knight…he retired only a month ago" Melin said, her eyes looking seemingly wistfully at Charles.

Carlos looked at Mr Uthura and he wasn't at all surprised he was an ex-knight, from the look of him he looked like he was just off-duty with his armour off.

Carlos then glanced at the other man, the one with the tankard "And him?" Carlos asked the girl which snapped her back to reality. "Oh…him" Melin began sounding disgusted. "He's a drunk, the names Frank Fillem" Melin finished.

Again, Carlos didn't seem too surprised from the looks of Frank he then looked at Melin "What are you then?" he asked without any proper interest.

"Me? Well I'm a woman" Said Melin with a laugh and a wink, Carlos rolled his eyes. "Job wise…" he said annoyed.

"Hairdresser and the only one in Trinhad!" Melin said proudly as well as loudly. Oh great, an ex-man of the law, an idiotic slacker and an over talkative hairdresser Carlos thought to himself. He sighed mentally; hopefully he wouldn't be here long enough to get that annoyed by them all.

Carlos moved his way past Melin and moved into the left area and sat down at the table, arms crossed and looking fiercely at the wall directly in front of him.

Charles who seemed bored of talking to old drunken Frank turned around and made his way up the wooden stair case, Melin who had been watching the two or rather Charles followed him up the stairs. Frank turned around in a circle several times as if he was wondering where Melin and Charles had disappeared too.

The drunken man stumbled over to where Carlos was "Eh…Eh! Yu' know where…" he paused as Frank let out a burp "where…where that knighty woman went and the uh man hairdresser?" he asked poorly. Carlos managed to understand what Frank had said, barely. He had gotten the facts wrong but Carlos didn't say anything, he remained silent.

"Uh, Yu' not talk' in either?" Frank asked as he wobbled trying to maintain balance. Carlos let out a long sigh, he slowly stood up. "Go to sleep frank" he said, Carlos turned around and as he walked past Frank giving him a hard poke in the side. Carlos got to the start of the staircase and heard what he had expected, a loud thud. Turning his head he saw Frank on the floor, tankard still clutched in his hand and some beer spilt over the floor. Carlos then turned back forward and made his way up the stairs.

Carlos suddenly almost slipped on the stairs; his arms quickly outstretched and grabbed the wooden railing on either side to stop himself from falling, he regained his footing on the wooden case and crouched down panting slightly but his eye caught something. A small bit of red on the stair case…blood!

-- -- -- --

A little a mystery for you there, reviews make me happy…like they do for all authors so don't forget, make author happy, you get okay story.


	3. A Treasure Hunt Gone Wrong Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3 and the last one of this story

Well here's chapter 3 and the last one of this story. Yes I know an extremely short story but I just felt like writing it. Hope you enjoy.

-- -- -- -- -- --

His face horror stricken, Carlos looked up quickly and dashed from his spot on the stairs and quickly made it to the top, frantically looking around he saw that he was faced with a wall and three doors, one to the right, middle and left, behind him on the left and right were the out crop area of the next floor where another table was but smaller. A few more bookcases and several drawers were on the other side; he turned once more to face the three doors.

He then heard a distant thud coming from the far right door, he quickly lashed his hand on the handle and opened the door leaving it open as he tore himself through the hallway, four doors, two on either side at the end of the hallway and two more in the middle.

Carlos then heard another thud and then a distant 'ow' sound and made his way to the door and opened it and inside…was Melin cradling her foot by the room drawers muttering. "Stupid drawer…wouldn't open" Melin then froze and looked up to see Carlos. "Oh hello there" she said smiling.

"Uh…" Carlos stuttered as he slowly closed the door and crept backwards, he sighed as his back connected to a nearby wall, leaning on the wooden wall he felt relieved…but what was that blood about?

Carlos continued to ponder these questions until he reached a bedroom that suited him; he decided to begin his search for the treasure tomorrow although most people would most probably just stay up the whole night. He sighed as he took of his golden trimmed jumper and his shoes. Carlos moved under the sheets of his bed and promptly fell asleep.

As time and clouds moved by, the sun disappeared to be replaced by the never ending glowing moon that shook some into fear but some into calm in the winter night but this night…fear is most common.

Carlos suddenly sat up in a heartbeat, his heart pounding with fear from being woken up so abruptly. There it was again, the sound on his door that woke him up. Knock knock. The sound came again and again. Carlos looked piercingly at his door…knock knock….he slowly slipped out of his bed…knock knock…He quickly put on his jumper and pulled a small blade from within his sock…knock knock.

Carlos took a deep breath and reached the door and it slowly opened. He was relieved to see just Charles there looking concerned and…scared. "What?" Carlos asked as he lowered his hand with the blade just a little bit. "I found this, it's a riddle and I'm unsure what it means…" Charles blurted out.

Carlos raised his eyebrow as he cautiously took the piece of parchment Charles was holding. "Wouldn't this be a clue to the treasure and that you would stop me from getting it after I tell you the answer?" Carlos questioned although he did not know the answer yet…he was known for being able to answer riddles and making them.

Charles looked annoyed "I don't think clues for treasure are found with a piece of parchment attached to a recently blood stained knife!" The old knight snapped at the rich man. Carlos was taken back by this but he recovered quickly. "Blood stained knife?" he questioned.

"Yes…it was in the basement, a blood stained knife with this attached to the hilt" Charles confirmed. Carlos's eyes widened "I saw blood on the stairs!" he exclaimed. "On the stairs? Charles asked.

Carlos nodded as he read the parchment 'He who resides on the one added one floor and proceed through one of sword's sides and move along way that is named 'hall' and turn to slab of oak will….die!' Carlos read the difficult riddle twice more. "Well…what does it mean!? Is someone going to die?!" Charles said, his anger rising quickly.

One added one…that would be two, two floor would be the second floor. "The second floor…" Carlos muttered under his breath. "We're on the second floor!" Charles shouted. Carlos looked at Charles "Let me concentrate!".

"One of sword's sides. What's the side of a sword?" Carlos asked looking back down at the parchment. "The side of a hilt, most swords have a design that has the top of the hilt shaped in some sort of pattern. If it said one of sword's sides then that would mean left or right. " Charles told Carlos.

Carlos nodded as he continued. "Along way that is named 'hall'…hall and way. Hallway!" Carlos said quickly, Charles nodded worriedly "The next bit?" he asked. "And turn to slab of oak…oak, wait these doors are made of oak!" Carlos said.

"Alright, second floor…either left or right so that must mean the right or left door. Down the hallway and turn to a door." Charles nodded and moved quickly down the hallway and out of there door, they were in the middle hallway. Carlos quickly followed, after stepping out the hallway he looked to his left and right.

"Which side?" Carlos asked debating on which door to take. "Right" Charles said, Carlos replied with a nod and the two approached the right door and stepped inside the hallway. "So…which door?" Charles asked as he looked down the hallway, four doors to choose from. Carlos frowned "Wait…this is where Melin was" he said quietly.

"Melin?" Charles questioned quickly, fear and worry etching in his voice. Carlos moved along the hallway closely followed by the ex-knight and he slowly put his hand on the handle and opened the door. The two men went wide eyed, there faces going pale. Melin was there on her bed…her throat cut and bleeding, her eyes soulless and empty.

A piece of parchment fell from the ceiling, as if it was placed in the door ready to fall when the door was opened, the parchment had a blood stain on it. Carlos gulped silently and bent down, he slowly picked up the parchment and read it. 'Her last thoughts…probably. His fingers squeezed around my throat, I felt as if I was going to choke…of course she did choke and then I finished the job!' Charles had read over Carlos's shoulder but what shocked him was what was at the bottom.

"No…" Carlos said un able to believe the signature at the bottom that read…'Carlos'. Carlos then turned to Charles but he didn't look like Carlos, his skin was paler, his mouth was wide open and there were fangs visible in his mouth and his eyes shone with crimson red.

-- -- -- -- -- --

A nice little cliffy to end the story with…if you're nice and give me reviews I might just make a sequel to this.


End file.
